


hyunjeong- fanfic

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjeong, M/M, hyunin, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray kids oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 8





	hyunjeong- fanfic

Ship- Hyunjin X Jeongin  
-Fluff

——————————-

"Okay, let's take 10 minutes break" Minho announces to the small group of stray kids members who were currently practicing the new choreography for their next comeback.

Jisung fell to the floor and lay in a starfish shape as he caught his breath. Finally a break. Minho chuckled at his behaviour and grabbed himself and Jisung some cold water.

Hyunjin wasn't as tired as Jisung but the break was very much needed. Slouching down on the sofa in the dance room he grabbed his phone and began scrolling through it. There wasn't any notifications apart from a few messages in the SKZ kakaotalk chat talking about who had left the Bobby pins in the bathroom. ( it was Jisung again).

One notification that did spark Hyunjin's interest was on wattpad, his favourite fanfiction had updated which he was elated about. Jeongin who was sitting next to him was preoccupied with playing a game that looked like kart rider so Hyunjin took the opportunity to begin reading the new chapter. It was a big risk reading a HyunIn ship book right next to the boy in question but Hyunjin couldn't help it.  
The way he felt for the younger was obviously one sided and so his only escape was to read fanfics about the boy instead. (He must thank Felix for showing him it)

As the chapter loaded up, Hyunjin's phone also notified him of his low battery. Quickly putting the phone down he had to rush out to his locker to grab his spare charger. He hadn't brought anything besides his phone and wallet.

Jeongin was minding his business until Hyunjin shot up out of his seat and rushing out the door. That was nothing peculiar of what hyunjin normally does but definitely unexpected.  
Jeongin's curiously looked towards Hyunjin's phone. He had heard the elder whisper a 'yes' underneath his breath and his eyes had lit up to whatever was on his phone.  
The younger slipped the phone into his hand and read what looked like a book.  
'Chapter 20- realisation'  
Thinking it was a normal book Jeongin started to skim read the chapter to see if it was interesting. There wasn't anything that caught his eye apart from the extremely familiar names...  
why where the stray kids members names all being used in the book? What were the chances of that?  
One particular sentence caught Jeongin's attention  
"Hyunjin had made up his mind, he was in love with yang jeongin"  
With a loud gasp Jeongin quickly looked up to see if the minsung couple had noticed his loud exclamation but they were both lying on the ground Jisung curled up into Minho as they whispered in their own world which wasn't at all a surprise. The two did it all the time without realising what was happening around them.

Jeongin's mind went back to the book. There's no way Hyunjin felt the same way as Jeongin did, the younger had accepted the fact that the older probably would only see him as a younger brother, nothing more.

Jeongin carried on reading the chapter, slightly curious to where the story would go, he didn't hear Hyunjin come back in the room.

Hyunjin shuffled towards Jeongin as he noticed the younger reading the chapter," I-Innie?"  
Jeongin's eyes widened in surprise.

"O-oh Hyung" Jeongin chuckled a light blush rose to his cheeks.

Hyunjin scratched the back of his neck, "umm you...you didn't read much did you?" As he glanced to the phone.  
Jeongin slowly passed the phone back to Hyunjin.

"Ju-just a little" Jeongin chuckled lightly.

Hyunjin blushed brightly and sat next to Jeongin and turned to him. He placed his phone on charge before looking back towards his crush.  
"What did you read?"

"Uh... Hyunjin.. well.. you confessing to me I guess?" Jeongin said slightly confused, he glanced down at his hands that were twiddling over the awkwardness.

Hyunjin noticed this as took one of Jeongin's hands in his making the younger look up.

"This wasn't really how I wanted this to happen but I guess I should explain" Hyunjin muttered slightly.

Jeongin looked on, avoiding some eye contact as he didn't want to make Hyunjin uncomfortable.

"Please don't interrupt me, I just want to explain it in one go" Hyunjin looked towards the younger and he intertwined their hands.

Jeongin smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay... here goes, so.. Felix introduced me to this App called wattpad, and people on the app write stories about well stray kids.. and 'ships' within our members. Believe it or not, but Minho and Jisung have A lot of stories written about them" Hyunjin chuckled and he heard Jeongin giggle slightly as they both looked over at the pair who were sitting by water machine cuddling lightly and talking quietly between each other sharing secret smiles and kisses every now and then. Jeongin was jealous of them.

"Anyway" Hyunjin continued, drawing the attention of Jeongin again.

"I was scrolling through the stray kids stories and I found stories about me and you,at first I thought the stories weren't going to be any good, but.. boy I was wrong. I became addicted to reading them because I had a feeling you didn't and don't feel the same way towards me as I feel for you" Hyunjin took a shaky breathe before finishing off.

"Basically, Jeongin... I see you as more than a friend, younger brother or best friend. I see you as my crush"

Hyunjin's hands were becoming sweaty and his face felt like it was burning. He had finally confessed to the younger and he had no idea what was going to happen. He was scared to make eye- contact.

Jeongin smiled brightly, "really Hyung?! You really mean that?" Jeongin looked at him with wide eyes.

Hyunjin looked towards the younger and nodded and smiled slightly.  
Jeongin leapt up and hugged Hyunjin tightly.  
"I feel the same"

Hyunjin gasped and let out out a breath he didn't notice he would holding, before hugging his crush back, who is it boyfriend now?

As they pulled apart they kept their faves close to each other, Jeongin could see the sweat falling from Hyunjins hair from the long practice.

"Sooooo" Jeongin dragged out.

"will you be my boyfriend Innie?" Hyunjin blurted out in the moment.

Jeongin squeaked out a yes.

His smile increased even more if that was possible and he kissed Hyunjin's cheek, although regretted moments later when he could taste Hyunjins swear.

"Okay let's get back to it guys" Minho exclaimed as himself and Jisung untangled themselves and prepared to practice again.

Hyunjin and Jeongin didn't move from their position as they both looked smiling at each other. Finally they had both confessed.

"Okay love birds, you finally confessed I'm glad I don't have to listen to Hyunjin moan about how in love he is with Innie but can we please get on with the practice" Jisung groaned out slightly jealous of the new couple, but that thought soon vanished as he remembered how Minho confessed to him.

Jeongin sheepishly stood up, "sorry hyungs"  
Hyunjin smiled at his boyfriend's cuteness.

Finally, he had confessed, guess he can thank the author of that fanfic.


End file.
